


恋爱难题

by BLOODie_EYEs



Category: AOTU
Genre: M/M, 雷安 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLOODie_EYEs/pseuds/BLOODie_EYEs
Summary: ■分级：NC17■预警：ABO双A，学PA，大概是一个不装X就会死的故事■注释：私设：ABO世界观，Alpha和Omega数量稀少，Beta社会，A和O在社会上会有同样的性别歧视烦恼。关于发情期→Alpha有易感期和发情期，易感期是在发情期之前，就像是感冒来之前会觉得体虚打喷嚏一样，一般在易感期时服用抑制剂就可以避免发情期的困扰。受到Omega发情期信息素的诱导会提前进入发情期。关于信息素→Alpha和Omega的信息素会对周围人造成一定程度的影响，Beta平常感知不到信息素，但是在A和O发情期时，他们的信息素也会影响他们，但效果比较弱，而AO彼此受到的影响更大。
Relationships: 雷安
Kudos: 132





	恋爱难题

1.  
这个世界有一条定律是，就算你安分守己不找麻烦，麻烦也会找上你。  
这一点，身为Alpha的安迷修再清楚不过了。在这个Beta众多的社会，身为少数群体的Alpha总是会成为被“特殊对待”的目标。世人眼中的Alpha拥有优于常人的体能、智慧、领导力，因此无论他们付出多少努力，只要获得成就那就是“理所应当”，而如果犯了错，责会被加倍苛责。总之Alpha在人们心中的刻板印象难以改变，就像到现在还有很多人都认为Omega天生就应该依附于家庭，生育抚养下一代一样荒谬。  
安迷修曾经以为同样作为少数群体，Alpha和Omega应该互相理解，但现实一次又一次狠狠地打了他的脸，比如说现在——  
“我很感谢学长你的关心，但可以麻烦请你离我远一点吗？”  
缩在杂物间角落里的Omega女孩声音发着颤，面对伸向援手的安迷修，她却害怕的快要跪下来求对方离开了。  
“请你相信在下！在下定期服用了抑制剂，是不会伤害你的，我只是想帮你，让我送你去医务室吧。”  
没有想到好心会被拒绝的安迷修窘迫的站在门口迟迟不敢进入。  
他是在打扫完室内运动场后察觉到不自然的Omega信息素，继而发现了这个女孩的。  
她明显遇到了困难，安迷修与她沟通大概了解了情况，她经常服用的抑制剂忽然失去了效果，她的发情期提前了。恐惧以及身体的虚弱让她难以行动，只能慌乱的躲在杂物间祈求厄运过去。  
“如果你害怕的话，那我就不进去，就在门外，我打电话给医务室，你稍微等一下。”  
听了安迷修的话，女孩终于轻轻点了点头，她看上去糟糕透了，浑身湿透，头发凌乱，发情的信息素充满了整个房间，如果说不受影响是不可能的，安迷修都感觉到阵阵的头晕，但是多亏于他定期服用的抑制剂，他心里并没有除了想要帮助对方以外的冲动。  
安迷修将杂物间的门关上，站在门外拨通了医务室的电话，简明说了情况希望医生能尽快过来。而在等待的期间，他和里面的女孩谈话试图让对方分心，发情期的Omega精神本来就比较脆弱，他担心女孩会做一些伤害自己的事。  
“别担心，这很常见的。你是不是经常使用同一个牌子等级的抑制剂？因为每个人的抗药性不同，使用同样的药物时间久了就会产生抗体，所以我们要定期去医院检查，医生会给我们更换合适的药。” 安迷修斟酌着语言去安抚对方。  
“我……我本来以为是感冒，因为我一直按时用药，而且，时间也和以前不对，我从来没有……”  
“这很正常的，因为天气、心理状态、日常休息、还有生理因素，各种情况都很可能导致发情期提前，所以一旦有什么状况一定要跟医生咨询，学校里面设有专门为Alpha和Omega解决这类烦恼的咨询室，其实最好的频率就是每周都去一趟做简单的体检。”  
“我知道……可是，经常去那里的话，同学们……”  
安迷修一时沉默，身为Alpha他当然能够理解，他们这种少数群体明明去咨询室只是正常的生理体检，但是去的次数多了，就会被旁人定义为“需要帮助”、“不正常”的那一类，而无论是轻视还是同情的目光，都足够让他们不适了。  
每个班级的辅导员都每次开会都会提强调一定要定期体检，当然他们并不知道正是因为这样的“关怀”才使得少数群体在群众的眼光中备受煎熬。  
“如果你在意旁人的目光，那你就没办法做自己。虽然讲这些可能只是些没有力量的空话，但是我希望你能知道，这只是正常的生理反应，我们和其他人是一样的，你越是害怕什么，那些东西就越能伤害你。而如果你挺胸抬头自信的跟他们说‘这没什么大不了’，那他们就不能拿这个来伤害你。”  
“谢谢……学长，学长你和其他Alpha不一样，我以为Alpha都是……”  
“其实在下也和普通人一样，Alpha也能控制自己的欲望，我们性别分化之后接受的第一个教育就是要如何控制自己不伤害他人。一个人的心性如何并不取决于他的性别，而在于他的内心。这只是举手之劳，在下想如果今天在这里的是其他人，也不会袖手旁观的。”说完他停了一下，又补充道：“但是这并不是跟你说要太轻信所有人，你的防备之心在下可以理解，在突发情况下一定要保持冷静，保护自己才是最重要的。”  
房间内女孩的抽泣声逐渐弱了下来，呼吸也似乎平稳了许多。安迷修又跟她聊了一些其他话题，没过一会，医务室的老师们就即时赶到了。女孩也终于放下了戒心，她服用了临时的紧急抑制剂后，安迷修把她背到了医务室之后便离开了。  
此时此刻为自己的助人为乐而感到欣慰的学生会长安迷修并没有想到，因为这个事件对自己将来会造成多大的影响……  
起初安迷修以为只是感冒，头晕、体虚、打喷嚏，当然刚刚经历了那个女孩的事情，他格外小心，去医务室检查之后确定没什么问题之后就放下心来。  
接下来的一周，身为学生会长的安迷修都在为今年最盛大的校庆活动做准备而忙晕了头。还好一切都按照他的计划进行得有条不紊。除了——  
“喂喂你看节目报名表了没？上面有‘雷狮海盗团’报名的节目哎，雷狮又要上台表演了。”  
“我靠，不是吧！那请舞台那边负责音响的同学一定要再三确认他们演唱的曲目，去年他们彩排时候是唱校歌，结果当天临时改成了重金属摇滚，害得理事长心脏病都快发作了。”  
“理事长不是他爹吗？得亏是自家人，放别人身上早被开除了。”  
“啊？其实，我觉得还挺嗨的，本来大家看一个个诗朗诵的节目都快睡着了，雷狮一上场，全场嗨爆了！他们演出的那个视频后来传网上点击量还挺高呢，我们校庆不还上了热搜？”  
“拜托，校庆活动的演出表演可是非常严肃的场合，到时候各个学校的领导都会来参观，怎么可以胡闹！”  
一提到这个安迷修就头疼。去年新入学的大一新生雷狮对他而言可不是什么生面孔，两个人先前念同一所高中，曾经作为风纪委员的安迷修可因为“雷狮不良团”惹出的祸操碎了心。本来考上外地大学的安迷修以为自己终于摆脱了雷狮，谁知道这家伙第二年居然也考了进来。  
雷狮那种一天不撒野就不舒服的性格在大学这个校规放宽的环境里更是变本加厉，再加上他父亲就是理事长，更加无法无天。打架闹事，拉帮结派，还有这种公然在全校严肃的校庆典礼上搞什么重金属表演，他是最让学生会和校领导头疼的问题学生。  
去年雷狮就报了乐队演出，校庆典礼的节目是需要审核的，在上台之前雷狮的乐队演出都非常中规中矩，不得不承认，得益于天生的一副俊脸，加上叱咤风云的名号，雷狮在学校颇受女孩的欢迎，导致学生会原本想PASS掉他的节目都找不到理由。谁知道这家伙果然在当天放炸弹，演奏什么重金属摇滚，而今年他们故技重施，又报了乐队演唱校歌的节目，学生会再次为此发愁。  
“话说，我有关于雷狮的八卦你们知不知道啊？”  
“他的传奇太多了吧——”  
“我听说他在排练室和Omega乱搞……”  
“什么？快跟我说说，我要详细细节，最好够淫荡——你懂得！”  
“咳咳……”  
话题聊着聊着突然偏了，安迷修咳了两下提醒下大家注意一下，然而就算是严肃的学生会也挡不住八卦的诱惑，一旦开了头就撒不住了。  
“天呐你们真的不知道吗？雷狮他可是出了名的炮王，听说Alpha那方面都挺强的，雷狮他睡人只看脸不分性别的，男女通吃，AO皆可，他们那个院的院花院草都被他给睡了个遍。”  
“哇，好羡慕院花院草哦……呃，不是不是，我之前也听说过，但是没敢信，因为他身边好像都没什么固定的男女朋友的样子吧。”  
“害，雷傲天同学可是万花丛中过，片叶不沾身，一般的货色怎么可能留得住雷傲天同学的心呢，听说他从来不会睡同一个人两晚，每当太阳升起，昨夜的热情都化作了春水……”  
“靠，一千零一夜吗？Alpha也不是都这样吧，你看咱们会长就……”  
众人的目光唰唰唰地转移到了安迷修身上，被盯得后背发毛的会长表情抽了抽，赶紧摆了摆手：“我不是我没有跟在下一点关系都没有，雷狮只代表他自己，不能代表所有Alpha啊。”  
于是大家重重地叹了口气，异口同声的说：“安迷修这家伙，绝对不可能的啦。”  
“真希望毕业之前能把我们的安会长给嫁出去呢。”  
“安会长太直男了，一点Alpha的狂野都木有。”  
“啊，不过说起来，会长你和雷狮好像是高中同学吧？有没有独家消息呀？”显然有人发现了重点，而且不打算放过他。  
“我们的确是同学来着，但是关系并不好，在下跟他不熟悉。嘛，谣传的话在下觉得，没有亲眼所见还是不要太早下定论比较好。”  
“安会长真的不愧是安会长——没意思了——”  
面对大家的直面吐槽，安迷修早就习惯了，无奈地挠了挠后脑勺：“所以，咱们还是继续讨论校庆的事情吧。”

学生会长安迷修作为校庆的主要负责人，也是当天要举办的校庆晚会的执行导演之一，上午的课业结束之后，每周三下午的公休，所有报名参加节目的和工作人员都要在学校礼堂来进行晚会的彩排。  
第一次彩排他们已经经过节目筛选，确定了节目单，今天是第二次彩排，需要做的工作的很多，熟悉流程、灯光定点、节目调整等诸多问题，预计不到半夜是忙不完的了。  
安迷修的感冒似乎加重了，他今天早上起来的时候就脑袋很沉，信息素有些控制不住。吃完早饭他吃了感冒药和抑制剂后，又喷了一些遮盖信息素的遮掩剂，就匆匆忙忙的赶往学校。  
这次排练需要再三关注的“雷狮海盗团”乐队这次演奏的是经过他们二次创作的校歌，加入了流行曲的调子，又带一点复古怀旧的味道，彩排的时候就有不少女孩溜进来偷看，学生会赶人赶了好几次。因为在礼堂外面也能听到彩排的音乐，还有不少人专门在外面蹲点听他们演唱。  
按照节目单顺序准备今天的最后一次彩排的时候，安迷修坐在观众席的中央，手里拿着对讲机和话筒做着统筹的工作。  
“报告会长报告会长，雷狮海盗团一切正常。”对讲机里传来了学生会后辈刻意的汇报声，安迷修忍俊不禁，他往下看到坐在第一排备场的话题中心人物，刚好这时候雷狮也抬头看他，两个人的视线这么一对上，雷狮立马不屑一顾地扭过了头。  
简直拽上天了啊。  
“好的，辛苦你们了。”安迷修对着对讲机说道。  
“但是我觉得是暴风雨前的宁静哎，雷狮居然这么老实，太不科学了！上次他们也是，正式上台之前老实得很……我得再紧盯会。”  
“哎，行了行了。”安迷修笑着说，“差不多就可以了，听话，今天大家都很辛苦，就别一直跟着他们了，当天在下会亲自检查播放组的音频视频问题，确认不会再出乌龙，你们就别担心了。”  
说完他把对讲机调到公共频道，低声命令：“全体就位，彩排倒计时开始。”

2.  
“辛苦了各位，大家早点休息，下次彩排的时间会跟各位通知的。然后刚刚点到名字的团队请留下来，你们的节目还有一些地方需要调整，凯莉导演会跟你们讲解。”  
安迷修主要负责统筹方面的工作，而校艺术团团长凯莉则是负责晚会整体节目、舞美方面的导演，为了达到最好的节目效果，凯莉会帮助演出的团队们修改节目，“雷狮海盗团”也在其中，他们的人气很高，算是整场晚会的压轴，凯莉希望他们的演出再增加一些炸点。  
其他的工作人员都已经先回去了，认真负责的安迷修会长还要待到最后，礼堂今天只是暂时借给他们彩排，接下来还有其他的用处，他需要检查电路、道具回收等各方面的后续收尾问题，确保不给接下来使用的人带来麻烦。  
其实刚刚最后一次彩排结束的时候安迷修就已经快要撑不住了，加上大半天都在这封闭的空间里被音响声吵闹着，还有高度紧张的统筹安排，一放松下来他就感觉到身体又沉又乏。  
“安迷修，你还好吗？”凯莉注意到了他的不对劲，趁着团队们在讨论的时候她过来问候：“你要不今天先回去吧。”  
“不行，我不太放心……就是有点感冒，没事。”  
知道这家伙执拗起来谁也说不动，凯莉只好说：“那你先去化妆间休息一会吧，等下我会挑几个人跟你一块检查。你去睡吧，我等会叫你。”  
在这里硬撑着也帮不上什么忙，安迷修答应了下来。

化妆间里空无一人，很安静，安迷修找了把椅子坐下来把灯调低，刚趴在桌子上眼皮就再也控制不住压下来了。  
这一觉睡得很不安稳，他非常疲惫，脑袋昏昏沉沉，越睡越难受，但是困意卷席，怎么也睁不开眼，过了不知道多久，安迷修头痛欲裂的从近乎昏迷的沉睡中醒来的一瞬间就发现了不妙，密封空间里属于他的Alpha信息素完全失控了，他浑身燥热，汗水浸透了衣服。  
他的心脏狂跳不止，破坏欲、性欲、宣泄欲在他的身体内横冲直撞，那些肆虐的因子像是火山爆发里的滚动的岩石重重碾过他的神经，他浑身因为焦躁而战栗不止。  
安迷修深吸一口气，咬紧了牙，他遇到过这样的情况——Alpha的发情期，虽然按时服用抑制剂已经让他很久都没有这样失控的感觉了但是他知道该如何处理。他先走到了门口反锁住了化妆间的大门接着掏出了手机，他感觉自己睡了很久但实际上只有一个小时。  
手机上有几条未读的消息来自于凯莉，说他们已经结束了，本来想叫安迷修但是看他睡得很熟就没有打扰，他们做完了检查的工作，先去吃饭了，等下他的学妹会帮他买一份饭过来然后一起回去。  
不，暂时不能让任何人过来。  
Alpha发情期的信息素会对他人造成影响，那股天生恨不得所有人都臣服的难以控制的压迫力会让他的同学感到不适，而且如果他没记错的话，那个待会要给他来送饭的学妹还是个Omega。  
他编辑了一条短信，上面说明自己已经醒了准备回宿舍，让学妹不用过来送饭，接着拨打医务室的电话，但没拨通，于是他又翻找到自己的背包，从里面拿出了备用的抑制剂，喝下之后他重新坐下来，等待药效发作。  
时间一分一秒的过去，安迷修紧张的嘴唇都在哆嗦，他口干舌燥，按照正常的发展，那个紧急抑制剂应该会很快产生效果，但什么都没发生。  
身体里的火快要把他的脑浆都要烧干了，理智告诉他现在急需新的解决方法，但他不能出去，一个发情期的Alpha在校园里大摇大摆的走着不知道会影响到周围多少人，而更重要的是他是校庆晚会的统筹导演，但如果大家知道他的状况，绝对不会让他继续这份工作，眼下学生会紧缺的人手身上都分配了饱和的工作量，如果他这时候因病推出，没人能承担他的工作，到时候会一团糟的。  
必须得……瞒下去，至少现在……  
他已经无暇去想事情为什么会发展到现在这个地步，自己到底粗心大意忽略了什么，就当安迷修近乎崩溃的把自己的身体缩在椅子上时，忽然传来了敲门声。  
“咚、咚。”  
安迷修屏住了呼吸，他的心脏都快要停止跳动了，那让人头皮发麻的敲门声又响了两下之后传来了一个他绝对想不到的声音——  
那是雷狮的声音，他说：“安迷修？你在里面吗？”

3.  
说实话，安迷修松了一口气，来的是个Alpha而不是他那个Omega学妹，这比什么都要好。但是一想到那人是雷狮，他顿时绝望，以雷狮的人品和自己的恩怨，明天“学生会长躲在更衣室发情.avi”的流言蜚语肯定会传得沸沸扬扬，先前就因为安迷修跟学妹告白然后失败这件事被雷狮知道了之后，他就沦为了笑柄，而学生会的成员们苦于他“嫁”不出去也是从那时候开始的。  
现在没空想那么多了，总之，安迷修是绝对不会向他求助的。  
“安迷修，你在里面吧？还在睡吗？”  
外面的人得不到回应之后明显变得不耐烦起来，他不客气的又敲了两下门，然后转动门把才发现门被反锁起来了。  
“安迷修——”雷狮的声音变得咬牙切齿，“你在里面对吧！你的信息素都溢到外面去了，Beta可能注意不到但是我能，快点把门打开，你在里面干什么？”  
“我在里面，我没事，请、请让在下一个人呆着。”  
刚说完安迷修就后悔了，这种此地无银三百两的话只会让人更加好奇吧？  
外面忽然停了声。  
难道……有效？  
还没等安迷修放松几秒钟，紧接着门外传来了巨大的动静——  
“咚！”  
安迷修几乎是立刻就意识到了雷狮他居然在踹门！  
强忍着不适感，安迷修冲过去嘶哑着喉咙喊道：“快住手，我开门就是了，雷狮，不许破坏公物——咳咳！”  
因为呼吸不畅加上精神紧张，吼完安迷修就岔了气，蹲在地上剧烈咳嗽起来。门外的人似乎意识到了事情的严重性，传来焦急的声音——  
“安迷修，快开门，发生什么了！”  
平复了一下呼吸，安迷修虚弱的站起来，打开了化妆间的门，站在外面的是一脸焦虑的Alpha，他的手里还提着一份外卖。

气氛忽然凝固，雷狮瞪大了眼睛，愣了有几秒钟之后掏出了手机就要拨打电话，安迷修疲惫的冲他摆了摆手。  
“先进来再说，如果是医务室的话，刚才我打了没打通，自动回复说校医临时有事，要再等个三十分钟回来。”  
正如安迷修所说，电话那头传来了机械的提示音，雷狮挂了电话，走进屋顺便小心的关上了门。  
比密闭房间里有一个Alpha更糟糕的事情是什么？是Alpha乘以2.  
生理性的本能让雷狮在打开门面对铺天盖地的进攻性强烈的信息素时下意识的产生抵抗意志，两种信息素在房间内针锋相对，刺激得两个人的心情越发焦躁。  
“为什么你会出现在这里。”  
安迷修坐回椅子上，刻意跟雷狮保持距离。  
“给你送饭。”雷狮把那份外卖举起来在他眼前晃了晃。  
“呃，可是，我发消息跟学妹说让她不用过来了呀……”  
雷狮的表情凝固了一下，接着神色古怪的说：“你学妹的事我怎么知道。”  
哎？如果不是学妹拜托的话，那他为什么要专门来给我送吃的……  
还没来得及细想，雷狮便打断了他：“需要我去给你拿抑制剂吗？你自己呆在这里没问题吗？”  
“实际上……”安迷修面色为难，“抑制剂我一直随身携带，不知道为什么，好像不管用了。”  
雷狮注意到他说话的嗓音和抽鼻子的小动作，说道：“你是不是最近和其他药一起吃了，有的药会中和抑制剂的作用。”  
他这么一说，安迷修想到了，他最近吃的药挺杂的，失眠，感冒，止痛药，因为这段时间担心身体上出状况，所以一有问题他就赶紧吃药预防。兴许就像雷狮说的那样，这里面有哪种和抑制剂中和了。  
汗水从安迷修的下巴上滴下，他出汗量很大，体力感觉都要透支了，可是精神却越发兴奋，不妙的是，兴奋的不仅仅是他的神经，随着时间流逝，那股让他发狂的燥热一路往下走，烧到了他的下身……  
安迷修不自然地挪了挪腿。  
“我待会去找医生过来。”雷狮的状态也不如一开始那么镇定了，盯着安迷修的紫色眼睛里隐隐动摇。  
“谢谢。”安迷修松了口气，他稍微放松了一下，想到了另外一件事，抿了抿嘴唇，抬头看着雷狮的眼睛，恳切的说：“如果你还能帮我暂时保密的话，在下会更感谢你。希望你能理解，我不想让校庆的演出搞砸……虽然，虽然……”  
雷狮似乎猜到了他会说什么，表情不大好看。  
“虽然我以为这可能会……不，抱歉。总之，可以拜托你吗？”  
虽然我以为这可能正合你心意，因为你本来就是个喜欢扰乱秩序的恶党。  
安迷修强忍着没说出来，并且为自己会产生这样的想法而感到愧疚，显然雷狮并没有落井下石，在听到雷狮的声音时，他以为自己会遇到最糟糕的状况，但目前来看，雷狮没那个打算。  
“我也是Alpha，所以你……呃。”他的目光在扫到安迷修腿间的时候脸上的表情僵住了，安迷修抬眼就与他视线相撞，一时间心脏都快要停止跳动了。  
羞耻心让安迷修恨不得变成鸵鸟把脑袋给埋到土里，他不自然的并腿，然而在他的感官极度敏感的现在，布料之间的摩擦只会使得原本就硬挺的部位更加精神勃勃。  
酥麻的快感如同细小的电流刺激着安迷修的脑神经，试图剪短如弦般紧绷的理智。  
“你快出去吧，求……拜托你了。”  
安迷修还从来没如此低声下气过，他低着头，闷闷的鼻音甚至带了点哭腔。他能感觉到雷狮的目光在自己的身体上游走，他猜测着对方心里在想什么，无论雷狮有没有冷嘲热讽，他都觉得丢人至极。  
真希望眼前的Alpha能够再识趣一点关上门出去，消失在自己面前。  
“你这样不难受吗？”雷狮的声音拐了个调，听上去很不冷静。  
安迷修不想回答这个问题。  
“你得解决一下。”  
快出去吧。  
安迷修要疯了。  
“我可以帮你先弄出来一次。”  
安迷修以为自己听错了，雷狮的表情看上去既尴尬又窘迫，但那副样子并不像是单纯的要开黄腔。  
Alpha敏感的神经忽然就感觉到了近在咫尺的危机，安迷修猛地从凳子上站起来，雷狮已经跨步上前，外卖盒子摔在地上发出巨响，他用力地推了一把安迷修整个人压过去将对方压制在桌子和自己的禁锢区域内。  
“放开！”  
安迷修一拳砸在了雷狮的脸上，他没用全力，但拳头足够狠重，面前的人发出一声闷哼，在安迷修诧异的目光下吃了这一拳。  
“够狠啊你。”  
雷狮冷笑一声，他的嘴皮被蹭破了，手背胡乱的蹭了一下，抬起头时眼睛里布满了血丝，那张俊俏的脸在挂了彩之后增加了更多的血性。  
“你想跟我在这打一架？安迷修，看你今天状态不对我让着你，别挑战我的忍耐极限。”  
他说完之后没继续动作而是低着头盯着安迷修那让人尴尬的部位。  
“这在Alpha之间很正常，你可以闭上眼。当然，拒绝的话只要推开我就可以了。”雷狮吸了一口气，最后轻声说：“你想试试我的方法吗？”

4.  
对于自己在别人眼中是什么样子，雷狮其实并不是很在意，他向来就只愿意把热情花费在自己想做的事情上，看别人脸色，照顾别人心情这样的生活方式也太过憋屈，他从没这个习惯。  
性别分化成Alpha之后雷狮从没有过顾虑，那些“仗着有Alpha的天赋就肆意妄为”的说辞他不屑一顾，说白了，不就是一群弱鸡在酸，有那种闲暇，不如干好自己的事。  
八卦和谣言的起因来自于对雷狮而言再过普通不过的日常。  
那天他正和“海盗团”的成员在练习室里研究新歌，突然有个陌生的男人闯了进来，指着他就破口大骂。  
来惹事的人可不算少，雷狮在学校树敌无数，但是单枪匹马送上门来的傻瓜还是挺罕见的。在帕洛斯和佩利快把人揍成猪头之前，雷狮制止了他们，他对对方如此仇恨自己的理由还是有点兴趣的。  
“你居然抢了我女朋友，你知道我们在一起多少年了吗？我从高中时候就喜欢她，好不容易、好不容易鼓起勇气告白，她居然居然……”  
“你女朋友谁啊？”  
雷狮一头雾水，心想这人该不会认错人了吧，但都打成这样了……  
对方说了一个名字，雷狮还是没印象，后来又形容了一下长相，他这才想起来上周貌似的确有个这样的女孩来跟自己告白来着，但是跟他告白的人多了去了，雷狮哪里能一个个记得。  
“我没答应她啊，这都能怪我？”  
虽然雷狮再三撇清关系，但似乎那女孩跟这人说了除了雷狮谁都不行，于是最终的结果就是他气没消反而将雷狮的态度看作是在炫耀，加上又被揍了一顿，新仇加旧恨，他走的时候对雷狮说到：“我一定会让你后悔的！”  
雷狮压根没把这人放在心上，然后没过多久学校里关于他睡遍校花校草的传闻就开始扩散了，他在学校走到哪里总能吸引周围人异样的眼光，虽然以前他也很受瞩目，但那些议论的确不是很好听。  
“雷狮老大觉得有必要的话，可以让我们去解决。”帕洛斯在调查了情况之后跟雷狮说，话题中心的主角摇了摇头。  
“反正也没什么影响，正好省得有些蠢女人再来烦我了。”  
多亏那个传闻，来追求他的人比起以前少了很多。  
“呃……被安迷修知道也没关系？”  
他这一说点醒了雷狮，后者的脸色僵了一下，干巴巴地说：“安迷修不会信这些的。”  
雷狮对其他人怎么看自己完全不在乎，他甚至乐于成为那群人的眼中钉，但是……一人除外。  
实际上雷狮心里挺没有底的，他在安迷修那的名声他还是有点自知之明的，两个人从高中开始不对头也不是一天两天了。  
不行，万一安迷修真的听信谣言怎么办，而且他最近好像当上学生会长，周围经常围着女生……啊，这个家伙明明高中时候一点都不受欢迎啊。  
越想越感觉到危机的雷狮当即就决定要报名再次参加校庆的节目了，去年只是因为好玩专门搞的乌龙，今年报名的时候学生会的人都没给他好脸色，但即使如此雷狮还是没改变心意，校庆晚会是他扳回一局的关键点。  
看着自家的老大每天忙里忙外，被当做工具人的帕洛斯无奈地连连叹气，顺便感慨到底什么时候安迷修那个死直男才能开窍把老大给收了，好让他能获得解脱。  
没错，但凡听说过雷狮“炮王”、“睡遍全校校花校草”、“私生活淫乱”的人怎么都不会想到，事情的真相是本人不但是个根本没谈过恋爱甚至连别人手都没牵过的处男，还是个单相思的“可怜人”。亲眼见证雷狮的高中时期对安迷修从讨厌到好感再到心动的帕洛斯有苦说不出。  
“哼，区区一个安迷修，本大爷肯定会在毕业之前牵到他的手！”  
开学典礼的时候，对着演讲台上慷慨激昂的学生代表安迷修，雷狮咬牙道，旁边的左右护法帕洛斯和佩利全听在了耳朵里。  
“就是！我们雷狮老大肯定能牵到安迷修的……哇，帕洛斯你干嘛踩我！”  
“闭嘴佩利！”  
还嫌他们雷狮老大不够丢人吗？帕洛斯汗颜。  
这人还行不行了啊？不过说起来雷狮老大是少爷出身……  
雷狮的家庭背景注定了他不会是个平凡的人。父亲是学校理事长，大哥是老师，二姐是博士生，一家人都是高材生。他从小就接受非常严格的精英教育，虽然正是因为家教太严才导致了他的逆反心理，整日里搞一些恶作剧，但是骨子里的气质可与一般的地痞流氓天差地别。他小的时候在国外有专门的家庭老师教授他礼仪、音乐、舞蹈，举手投足之间都透露出上流社会的气息。  
这样的家庭背景，加上身为少数群体的Alpha在成长道路中难免会接收到各种各样的眼光，雷少爷就成长为一个在恋爱方面心思非常单纯的人。  
“你好像有什么意见？说，帕洛斯。”  
当他们待在练习室里汇报每日的工作——就是安迷修的最近干了啥时，帕洛斯一副欲言又止的样子引起了雷狮的不满。  
“既然雷狮老大要求，那我就直接说了。我认为按照老大现在的进度，到毕业都可能毫无进展。”  
雷狮的表情开始不那么冷静了，他一副要打人的可怕样子，最后抽了抽嘴角，憋出一句话：“你有什么想法？”  
“先定个比较远大的目标，这样才更有动力。比如说——睡了他之类的。”  
雷狮“噌”得一下从椅子上站了起来，一副受到了剧烈冲击的样子，帕洛斯也吓了一跳，空气僵持了有那么几秒，他又坐了回去，表情看似冷漠，还摆着大哥的架势，实则乱飘的眼睛和发红的耳朵早就暴露了内心的慌乱。  
“咳咳。”他故作正经地咳了两下，低声说：“那种事情肯定是要……要到结婚之后吧！”  
这下轮到帕洛斯震惊了。  
“老大是、是认真的？”  
“啊？这不是常识吗？结婚之后才会……就那什么！。”  
帕洛斯发现雷狮光是说出那个词都会不适，想起来他们海盗团虽然总是搞一些恶作剧，但好像从来没讨论过这方面的事，佩利也是个除了打架吃肉以外对其他事情看上去都不感兴趣的头脑简单的类型。  
“但是安迷修也是Alpha吧，又不会怀孕，而且只是生理需求而已，Alpha的需求应该比Beta更频繁吧。”帕洛斯汗颜的解释。  
雷狮烦躁地皱眉：“闭嘴，我可不是为了那种事情才要追他的。”  
这人也太麻烦了！  
帕洛斯在心里抱怨道。  
“所以你的意见呢，帕洛斯。”  
“考虑到老大刚才的发言我觉得说出来您也不会同意……还是算了。”  
“话说一半很让人在意啊！快点说！”  
那刚刚说闭嘴的人到底是谁啊！  
帕洛斯也只敢在心里吐槽一下，硬着头皮说：“我是在想，因为你们都是Alpha，学校里的Alpha又很少，所以你们之间一定有一些‘只有同类人才能理解的烦恼’，以此为契机接近他吧。”  
“你刚刚想说的不止有这些吧，帕洛斯，别给我绕圈子。”  
于是可怜的帕洛斯只好叹了口气继续说：“我原本是想，校庆之后会有聚餐，到时候大家都会喝得烂醉，你可以趁这个机会做点什么。”  
“不，喝醉了我只可能跟安迷修打一架。”  
高中毕业生聚餐的时候就发生过类似的事情，雷狮到现在还有心理阴影，那个风纪委员看上去笨头笨脑，没想到打起架来比谁都狠，具体因为什么他早就忘了，现在想起来只觉得头疼。  
“我的意思是，和前面的联系起来。老大可能对这方面不感兴趣，但是Alpha和Omega有固定的炮友是非常正常的事情，我之前的一个朋友跟我讲了一下，毕竟抑制剂那种东西远没有直接发泄来得痛快和方便。不过根据我的情报，安迷修没有这方面的对象，也许你可以先打入他的内心，然后趁着他喝醉的时候，提出一些建议。”  
“你说的那个朋友到底是不是你？”  
“重点是这个吗雷狮老大！”  
雷狮忽然陷入了沉默，他那故作深沉的模样和烧到耳朵的热度形成了极大的反差，帕洛斯快憋不住笑了。  
果然不愧是他们老大，不装X就会死，在心里翻到第十个白眼的时候，他听到一声自言自语——  
“那有点太刺激了吧……”  
雷狮的嘴唇不安地抿紧，手指蜷缩的小动作没有停，眼睛里似乎有什么亮起来了。  
脑子里有画面了吧？  
帕洛斯不知为何忽然感到欣慰。  
然后他们就没有再继续这个话题，专心练了一晚上新歌。

5.  
对喜欢的人抱有性幻想是很正常的。  
这点雷狮还是很清楚的，高中时期，正是因为安迷修闯入了少年的春梦中，他才不得不承认自己确实栽在了一个Alpha手上的事实。  
如果一定要说想不想的话，他当然是很想睡安迷修，但是，那不是首要的。  
他对恋爱题材的漫画小说电视剧都没什么兴趣，除了安迷修，先前也没喜欢过什么人，对恋爱的憧憬来自于家人。  
雷狮的母亲因病去世的早，而他对家庭的依赖从母亲离开之后就慢慢的消减，比起和家里那些过于正经的精英们一起生活，他更喜欢扯着弟弟到外面瞎混，自由自在的做自己的事情。  
对妈妈的记忆随着年龄的增长也越来越淡，唯一有一件事情他记得很清楚——  
某年的圣诞节，他陪着妈妈逛街，听她讲了一路自己的爱情经历。他的妈妈是个多情而浪漫的人，能够牵着心爱的人在雪天漫步在街道上，度过一个又一个平常的夜晚，是再幸福不过的事情了。  
这话当第二年的圣诞节的家宴上母亲的位置空了的时候雷狮才真正体会到。  
雷狮不是个沉浸在过去的人，家人的离开对他造成的伤痛也没持续很久，他性子洒脱，不会被过往束缚，只是提及“恋爱”方面，脑海中情不自禁的就浮现出了画面——  
想要和喜欢的人谈一次恋爱，牵着手走在街道上，享受一个普通的圣诞节，在他心里是最优先选项。  
“雷狮海盗团”的节目通过了选拔，每次在礼堂的彩排是他最接近安迷修的时候。高中时候安迷修是他学长，两个班级就在上下两层楼，他可以很方便的跑上去找安迷修的茬，上课时候也总能隔着窗户看到外面巡视的风纪委员。但是到了大学之后，他们念不同的专业，学院宿舍都离得远，虽然在同一个学校里，但是和以前相比见面的机会少了很多。  
“海盗团”的成员们坐在下排准备接下来上台表演彩排，还在上高中的卡米尔这次也被雷狮拉来弹键盘，彩排的时候雷狮不动声色地观察着安迷修，发现这人眼下的黑眼圈比起之前要重了很多。  
“这家伙看上去很累啊，学生会那帮人不会又把活都压他身上了吧。”  
雷狮喃喃自语，忽然安迷修朝他这边看了过来，两个人的视线一时间对上，雷狮猝不及防，条件反射转过了头。  
“卡米尔。”他不自然地整了下头巾，“你觉得你哥我今天怎么样。”  
“呃……”卡米尔想他大哥一定不知道自己现在是副什么别扭的样子，慢慢说：“挺精神的。”  
“那就好。”  
心不在焉的看了一会彩排表演，雷狮才又悄悄把头转过去，坐在观众席中央的安迷修正专注的盯着前面，一会对着对讲机指挥，一会又按着眉心轻揉。  
果然……  
雷狮皱紧了眉头。  
彩排结束之后凯莉把他们留下来讨论节目的改进，雷狮一晃眼就看到安迷修整个人趴在前面的靠椅上，他慌了一下，下意识的想过去，又停住转向了凯莉。  
“你们那个学生会长没事吧？这状态能不能行啊。”  
以他和安迷修的关系，忽然去体贴的话太不自然了，而且，安迷修肯定不会接受他的好意。  
“轮不到你操心啊雷狮，本小姐可是听说过你的事。”凯莉用怀疑的眼神打量着雷狮，“最近事很多，大家都很累，你可别趁着这时候乱搞事啊。”  
“大哥他没……”  
“行了卡米尔。”  
雷狮往前打断了弟弟的话，抬了抬下巴：“还不赶紧去看看他。”  
凯莉又警告了他几句，就跑上去看安迷修的状况了。

忙完时间已经不早了，出去的时候雷狮听到学生会他们要聚个餐，刚才从凯莉那得知安迷修还在休息等会会检查完再走，想到对方那个状态，怎么都不放心。  
到餐厅吃完饭，雷狮让佩利把卡米尔送回去，单独多买了一份饭打包外带准备给安迷修送过去。  
去的路上雷狮心情纠结。  
平常关系不怎么样的人突然过来示好，以安迷修的性格肯定会说“恶党无事献殷勤，非奸即盗”吧。到时候干脆找个其他什么理由，说是凯莉或者谁让自己送过来的好了，这样他说不定还能接受点。  
那家伙从以前就是个自找麻烦的人……  
高中的时候安迷修是名为“风纪委员”实则“校园工具人”，学校里面有什么事情几乎都找他来帮忙，最开始大家都会觉得他乐于助人，到后面就好像成为了他的义务，如果哪天他因为生病或者其他事情拒绝了，反而遭人非议。  
不过，想到对这个笨蛋放心不下的自己，其实严格意义上来说也属于“自找麻烦”的类型，雷狮就觉得没资格说他了。  
占据安迷修注意力和时间的事情那么多，他也只是想要有一天，能够以恋人的名义，独占对方罢了。

6.  
情况比想象中的还要糟糕一万倍。  
在雷狮原本的计划里，他只需要打开门，把给安迷修带的外卖递给他，顺便说几句损人的话，让安迷修注意休息可别因为身体撑不住拖了后腿之类的，但是他怎么也没想到事情会变成这样。  
当他发现化妆间的门根本打不开，而且从内部泄出来的熟悉的信息素的味道简直满溢到危险的地步，他就有种不好的预感。  
“我在里面，我没事，请、请让在下一个人呆着。”  
只是听到安迷修的声音雷狮就知道他现在状态一定糟糕透了。  
该死，因为是我所以拒绝吗？这种时候还硬撑什么！  
就在雷狮差一点就要选择用暴力破门的时候，安迷修打开了门——  
雷狮还从没看到安迷修这个样子，他满脸通红，汗水已经完全浸透了衣服，这使得他看上去像是从水里捞出来一样湿漉，乱糟糟的头发上连那根总是竖起的呆毛也塌了下来，他的眼睛布满血色，瞳仁剧烈的颤抖着，紧张得就像个自己的巢被发现的小野狗，浑身紧绷，充满戒备。他们都是Alpha能清楚的闻到空气里信息素的味道，那过量的，满溢的充满敌意的信息素不断冲撞着雷狮敏感的神经。  
得解决这个。  
雷狮当即就下了决心，他也经历过这个，第一次发情的时候他还是个小孩，差点把自己的舌头给咬断，痛苦的在床上翻来倒去。这只是很普通的生理现象，但如果不够重视的话，一定会痛苦非凡。  
“先进来再说，如果是医务室的话，刚才我打了没打通，自动回复说校医临时有事，要再等个三十分钟回来。”  
真佩服安迷修到现在还能保持理智，雷狮谨慎地观察着他的情况。  
他们进行了一番没有什么意义的对话，雷狮原本尽可能的不往那个方面去想，他是很喜欢欺负安迷修，但这种时候还想着做下流的事情的话那可太畜生了，正是因为他的傲慢所以才使得他不屑于去做任何低级下品的事，直到他视线扫过安迷修腿间硬起来的部位……  
“你快出去吧，求……拜托你了。”  
安迷修看上去快要哭了。  
雷狮更是受到了更大的精神冲击。Alpha的尺寸本来就优于Beta，在状态的话，自然也很可观……  
这也太太太色情了吧！  
这种画面之前也只出现在他的春梦里，即时是这样一副崩溃状态的安迷修也依然和“脆弱”“引人保护”之类的词完全联系不到一起，他心目中的安迷修永远是那个难以对付的，让人有压迫感的，强硬而勇敢的Alpha，他此刻的恐惧不是担心受到伤害，而更接近于无法控制力量的野兽因其温柔的内心怕伤到别人而被迫收起獠牙……  
想抱他。  
等等，现在不是想这个的时候。得想个办法……他现在很难受……我知道该怎么做。  
“你得解决一下。”他听到自己这么说，“我可以帮你先弄出来一次。”  
雷狮吞咽喉咙，尽可能的保持冷静，但这在对方耳中听到的却完全不是同一个意思，安迷修猛地站起身想要逃走，雷狮条件反射的去抓他，将他压在桌子上，结果就遭受到了一拳重击。  
“放开！”  
脸上的一拳让雷狮顿时脑袋发懵，嘴里一片血腥，然而比起身上的疼痛，安迷修的过激反应让他心里更加焦躁。  
是啊，他差点忘记了，安迷修是个该死的直男，直的要死只喜欢女孩的那种，被同样是Alpha还是最讨厌的恶党碰这个时候应该已经恶心到想吐了吧。  
“你想跟我在这打一架？安迷修，看你今天状态不对我让着你，别挑战我的忍耐极限。”  
他怒吼的时候已经有了破罐子破摔的意味，他很想直接把人给推倒了用蛮力让那张嘴巴里再说不出反抗的话，让对方屈服于自己，反正也都讨厌自己到这种地步了，干脆再做点过分的事情也不会改变什么。  
但他没有，他忽然想起了帕洛斯那套不靠谱的说辞，在喉咙里反复斟酌着用语，谨慎地说：“这在Alpha之间很正常，你可以闭上眼。当然，拒绝的话只要推开我就可以了。你想试试我的方法吗？”  
安迷修睁大了眼睛，满脸的难以置信，但好在他可算是冷静下来了。  
“不，就算是这样，在下也可以自己解决。”  
“你说得没错，但两个人的话感觉会更好，而且更有效率。”雷狮很清楚自己在说什么，发情期的自我慰藉是很普遍最基本的事情，但是以安迷修现在这个紧张的状态，很有可能会伤到自己。  
“你再不推开我的话，那我就默认你同意了。”  
“我……”  
安迷修还想说什么，但当他的视线触及到雷狮脸上的伤时，后半句话哽在了喉咙里。  
要说没有私心肯定是假的。  
雷狮想他可能不会再有机会像现在这样如此接近对方了。  
但是这种事情如果做不好的话会给对方造成很大的心理阴影，特别是男性自尊的这方面，所以绝对不能做过火。  
“闭上眼，很快就结束了。”  
两个人过热的身体贴在一起，安迷修一脸逃避的表情闭上了眼睛，他的身体重心全靠身后的桌子支撑，雷狮让他坐上去了一些，头靠在了他的胸口。  
难为情的又不止是你一个。  
刚刚已经在交涉中耗尽理智的雷狮此刻脑袋嗡嗡作响，热度从他的脸颊一路烧到了脖子，嘴上说的很有经验，实际上紧张得手都在抖，他吸了下鼻子，总担心以这样的状态继续下去可能都要丢人的流鼻血了。  
毕竟在计划里面要进展到这个进度的话要等他们毕业出国结婚之后了……  
为了不让自己在这种尴尬的境地里继续折磨，他解开安迷修裤子的动作做得飞快，布料堆积到脚下，露出黑白条纹的四角内裤，上面已经被顶出一个帐篷，顶端被渗出的体液润湿了一小片，信息素和精液的味道混合在一起……  
真要命了。  
整个过程中安迷修一直紧闭着眼睛，内裤被扒下来的时候他瑟缩了一下，但并没有抵抗，嘴唇咬得死紧，虽然知道他看不到，但雷狮还是把头压得更低了，把涨得通红的脸和慌张的眼神全部藏了起来。

7.

结束之后安迷修喘了好大一会才从过度的快感里回过神来，他睁开眼睛，眼泪猝不及防的从眼眶里流了出来，吸鼻子的声音里夹杂了一丝哽咽，还靠在他怀里的雷狮身体震颤了一下，飞快的站起身转了过去，安迷修没看到他的表情，但从他的反应力就能猜到对方一定……不太舒服吧。  
对从性别分化开始就习惯于压抑欲望，且从没恋爱经验的安迷修来说，他还从未和任何一人如此亲近过，自己那副丢人的羞耻样子肯定完全被看光了，更让他难以启齿的是，他觉得刚刚的……帮助，简直感觉好到让人上瘾。  
脑袋里还残留着对方用手帮自己抚慰时的触感，动作的轨迹，掌心的热度，最开始他紧张得不敢动弹，Alpha之间信息素本能的抵触让他非常不适，有种被陌生人侵犯的错觉，但是到后面就完全被快感麻痹了脑袋，回过神来的时候已经在雷狮的手里射了不止一次，甚至紧抓着对方的手臂，摆动着腰腹主动使用着对方的手……  
自慰这种事情自己也做过，但是和被其他人碰比起来，感觉真的千差万别。  
用化妆间的纸巾简单清理之后，雷狮背对着他把外套脱下来丢了过去，接着掏出手机，医务室的电话终于拨通了。  
“你等我一会，我去拿药过来，等会我陪你去外面医院看一下。你不想被学校的人知道太多吧？”  
安迷修没想到雷狮居然会考虑到这个地步，想到自己刚才还揍了对方一拳，越发觉得难堪。  
“我好一点了，等下我自己去就行。”  
开口时安迷修被自己嘶哑的声音吓了一跳，说起来他刚才也没忍住……发出了……还好这会外面肯定没其他人，不然肯定要被听到了。  
“嗯，那我先出去。”  
说完雷狮便出门了，安迷修把湿透的上衣脱下，单穿雷狮的外套拉上拉链，衣服比起他平常穿的尺寸稍微大一些，上面有另一个Alpha信息素的味道，闻起来像酒。  
脑海里不由自主的又浮现出刚刚的场景，安迷修摇了摇头，努力把那糟糕的画面挥去。  
没有多久雷狮就回来了，带了紧急注射型抑制剂干净的毛巾和热水。  
“这个我记得不能随便开吧，你怎么说服老师的？”  
安迷修随口问道，雷狮的脸色变得很古怪，过了一会，尴尬地说：“他看到我就信了。”  
安迷修反应了几秒，脸红着不知所措。  
也是……雷狮身上都是他的味道，而且……  
因为脱了外套，雷狮里面只穿着单薄的T恤，他注意到对方的手臂上有红红的淤痕，加上脸上的伤……  
“那我就先走了，你自己可以去医院吧。”  
“嗯……对了，衣服我洗干净还给你。”  
“哦。”  
安迷修一直不敢去看他的表情，等雷狮准备出门的时候安迷修赶紧叫住了他。  
“那个，今天，谢谢。”  
雷狮的身体僵了一下，没有回答，离开时关上了门。

8.

安迷修去医院做了全套的检查之后得出的结论不仅仅是因为感冒药和抑制剂中和。  
“你最近有接触过发情期的Omega吧，是对方诱导了你的信息素紊乱，加上最近过度疲劳和药物中和的关系。我给你开了新的药和抑制剂。”  
“谢谢……我会注意的。”  
“我说你啊，也不要那么频繁的使用抑制剂。用别的方法解决一下吧。”  
医生的建议让安迷修愣了一下。  
“还需要我说的更详细一些吗？年轻人压力挺大吧，不过要注意卫生安全。计生用品的我也给你加上去吧。”  
出了医院安迷修陷入了深思。  
医生后来跟他聊了一会，简单来说就是安迷修太过于依赖抑制剂了，过度的压抑也会让他的身体不堪负重。  
过往发情期安迷修也试过把自己关在房间里用手物理舒缓，他没有试过情趣用品，对一些影片也觉得不适，自己做的时候就只是单纯的把它当作“治病” 一样的去解决。  
很长一段时间，他都对自慰有种生理性的抵触。  
但是……  
被其他人碰，感觉很羞耻也很舒服。  
或许他确实应该考虑另外一种方法了。

安迷修的宿舍是双人间，他的另外一位室友是同为Alpha的格瑞。一般的宿舍都是4人间，但是Alpha和omega数量较少，所以学校会特别安排单人间或双人间。  
虽然不是学生会的成员，但是因为和安迷修关系近一些，格瑞有空暇也会帮他分担一些。  
安迷修请了两天假在宿舍里倒头大睡，晚上格瑞帮他把饭买回来，他迷迷糊糊的爬起来打开电脑处理课业。  
“格瑞，在下有个问题想请教你。”  
安迷修一边扒着饭碗，一边盯着电脑，幽幽的问，正躺在床上看书的格瑞看了他一眼，调整了一下坐姿。  
“你说吧。”  
“呃，其实是我的一个朋友来问我来着，然后因为，在下的生活习惯嘛，不能解决他的问题，所以就想来问下你。”  
格瑞瞬间就懂了。  
“没事，你直接说吧。”  
“嗯，就是，你热潮期的时候一般怎么解决？啊，先说明一下我一般都是紧急抑制剂来着，这很普通吧，但是嗯，抑制剂用多的话好像就是比较麻烦……”安迷修有些语无伦次，但格瑞还是非常敏锐的抓住了重点。  
“抑制剂还是要适当使用吧，可以发泄的方法有很多种，还有一些专门的用品也可以备着。”  
“嘛，是哦，也没必要非要找人那个什么……”  
“你是在说单身情况下一夜情吗？也是个方法，不过如果对方是Omega的话可能比较麻烦，信息素互相影响的话很容易让另一个也提前进入热潮期。”  
没想到格瑞居然这么直接的把话讲出来了，安迷修没再装模作样的玩电脑了，转过去看向格瑞尽量使自己的表情看上去自然又不窘迫。  
“这样是很普遍的吗？”  
“你是保守派吗？”格瑞反问，安迷修摇了摇头：“在下思想没那么封建，啊，不，我是说我朋友还是挺开放的！就是……”  
“我之前听说。”格瑞思考了一下，拿出手机翻找着什么：“Omega之间会有一些私底下的群，在特殊时期的约会，还有需要临时标记的。我有个认识的人有加群，你需要的话我可以发给你，等我找一下。”  
那不就是！约炮群吗！  
安迷修灵魂震颤。  
不过想来也可以理解，对Alpha和Omega来说，临时标记确实是解决热潮期的最好办法。但是，就像格瑞说的那样，二者的信息素会互相影响，如果不是恋人或者是稳定的约会对象的话，确实很麻烦。  
而安迷修身边并没有这样的人。  
只是为了解决生理需求而找人的话，他也不习惯，可是暗恋的女孩子也没有，以这个目的去跟人恋爱的话，总感觉不够尊重人。  
“我觉得你不要太有心理压力。”格瑞叹了口气，“这种事情你情我愿，也许对方也比较想要你，有想法和目标的话，还是坦率的跟人说吧。”  
“谢谢你，啊，群就不用了，在里面发现认识的人就尴尬了……”  
到后面也完全忘记继续扯谎说是朋友的烦恼了，格瑞看他心事重重的样子，体贴的表示有问题还可以来咨询他，不过这种话题对安迷修来说还是有点难以启齿，两人就没在继续聊下去了。  
晚上躺在床上还是忍不住回想起来那天在化妆间和雷狮做的事，他那时候没有余暇去关注对方，感觉雷狮虽然是帮了他，但是全程都是很压抑很难受的样子……  
关于雷狮的传闻……  
AO通吃的意思也并不能代表不挑剔，以他们之间的关系，雷狮大概是很反感他吧。  
性取向这个事情安迷修其实没特别坚守，他的思想比看上去要开放，只是一直以来都比较顺其自然，加上学业和学生会的工作又比较忙，课业之外还有打工之类的事情要做。  
不过眼下最尴尬的还是……  
下次见面的时候该怎么面对他啊。  
安迷修崩溃的把头埋在了被子里。

9.

接下来的几周，安迷修都被忙碌的课业和校庆准备工作给折磨的无暇想其他事了，这期间与雷狮的碰面算不上多，都是无法避免的公共场合。如果是以前，两个人作为高中同学的旧相识，偶尔还会拌上几句嘴，但是那天之后，安迷修很难用以前的态度再面对雷狮了。  
他尽可能的装作什么都没有发生，保持理性和镇定，好在雷狮看上去也似乎把那件事忘了一样，两个人就只进行校庆工作以内范围上的交流，安迷修起初还很忐忑，到后来就习惯了。  
也许这件事就这么过去了吧，那只是个意外，忘了对谁都好。  
安迷修在心里暗下决心，悄悄松了一口气。  
校庆活动的准备有条不紊，转眼间就到了当天。  
早上是新生宣誓大会，会有学校领导和代表学生演讲，安迷修去年是代表生，今年则是负责整场大会，他在优秀学生代表上还看到了雷狮的名字，之前没关注过，跟周围人打听才知道雷狮虽然是比较爱惹事，但是在学业上却很突出。不过院系领导没敢安排他上台演讲，估计是怕他又口出惊人，折腾出什么大新闻。  
白天仪式结束之后晚上的晚会才是重头戏，学校礼堂能容纳两千人，今晚来的观众除了学生、学校领导还有一些外界媒体，全程不能出一点岔子。  
这种比较严肃正式的场合节目的审核上也必须要正经，整个节目单看下来最有看点的就是开场的啦啦队舞蹈和压轴的乐队表演了，中间的夹杂着诗朗诵，合唱，手语歌，领导发言，公益视频，获奖总结之类的节目。  
开场的啦啦队表演非常炸场，演员们穿着海军风体操服，各种空翻、抛接、金字塔高难度动作轮番上演，校啦啦队作为学校艺术团的招牌，在外面的名号也是相当响亮，曾经拿过多次奖项，进团很严格，训练很苛刻，最重要的是——团员的颜值和身材都非常棒。  
晚会的总控台就位于座位席最上面最后一排的上方中央，从这个角度可以全方位的观察到整个礼堂的状况，在这样一个忙碌的现场，安迷修本来没什么闲暇把注意力放节目本身上，直到他一晃演发现舞台上有个女孩看上去似乎很眼熟。  
那不是那天的那个Omega女孩吗？  
在啦啦队那种氛围里面应该更辛苦吧……  
“喂，安迷修学长你眼睛都看直了，有喜欢的对象吗？我有个认识的朋友在他们啦啦队群里哦。”  
一旁的后勤小学弟看安迷修的表情忍不住打趣。  
“咳咳，认真工作，认真工作。”安迷修赶紧摇了摇头，心想怎么每个人都有几个处朋友的群，他大学两年了还一个这种群也没有。  
不知不觉演出顺利进行到最后一个节目了，主持人刚报完幕，全场就响起掌声和女孩们的惊呼。  
还真是受欢迎啊。  
安迷修无奈的笑了。  
伴随着干冰飘起的雾气，在贝斯手快街拍的前奏下，“海盗团”乐队的成员在暖色的聚光灯下登场，这场的灯光编排也是颇有私心，除了开场的啦啦队，其他的节目基本就直接拉满面光，这场的表演随着曲子的分段风格而变换，开场时是悠扬民谣风，中期的高潮忽然转换成加了电子乐的摇滚，灯光也变得活泼跳动，色彩糅杂，台下的观众兴奋的跟着节拍鼓掌，雷狮的声音清澈而又穿透力，他的声音不是很低，带着少年的张扬，气势狂妄。  
虽然先前的彩排时已经领略过，但是正式上场时还是能明显感觉到乐队的超常发挥的实力。他们这次虽然也玩得很嗨，但还是把控在学校能接受的范围内，这次的穿搭风格是复古风，雷狮穿浅色印了花纹的衬衫，下身是水洗宽松的牛仔裤，手腕上系着丝巾，简单的西海岸风格的配饰点缀，左耳从上而下的三个耳钉还是猫猫和鱼骨图案的，这让他看上去就像是个生长在海边的街头男孩，笑容充满暖意，声音却极富有侵略性。  
安迷修想起来那张在网上流传了很久的去年的演出照，那天上台的海盗团乐队上台时候穿着夸张惹眼的雷鬼朋克风，主唱兼吉他手雷狮身穿黑白棋盘格纹西装风衣，暗纹西装裤，脚踩酒红色长靴，一双腿笔直又长，脖子上系着撞色对比的荧光绿橙的丝巾，从耳廓到耳垂依次坠着三个金属耳环，脸上的妆容和鼻梁上的墨镜让他显得高傲，那天的灯光是冷色系，那张照片上他弹着吉他低头对着话筒高唱，喷了紫色发喷的黑发在灯光下像是撒上了星辰，微微下滑的墨镜下是一双藏着恃才傲物的绛紫色眼眸，苍白的光束从他头顶降下，仿佛将他与繁杂卑微的尘世隔开。  
灯光组的领头是个高年级颇有声望的学姐，不管怎么说，安迷修已经感受到对方对雷狮的“宠爱”了，但是也不是不能理解，无论在生活里还是舞台上，雷狮的多变性总是让人对他充满好奇，被他吸引。  
闪闪发光的金色碎片纸礼花从天而降，沐浴在灯光和欢呼中的“雷狮海盗团”今晚也赢得了满堂彩，主持人说完结束词之后，安迷修开了话筒提醒大家有序立场，然后让工作人员上台去一起拍合照。  
把主控台的工作安排好安迷修才到舞台上，雷狮那边已经被里三层外三层的围成了一团，控场的女孩喊了三四次排队拍合照，热情的粉丝们才作罢。作为总导演的安迷修理所当然被推到了最前排，雷狮海盗团就站在他身后，排队的时候安迷修听到雷狮小声的抱怨“耳夹痛死了”，安迷修忍俊不禁，想起来上次好像是注意到这家伙没耳洞来着。一想到之前的事，他又不禁脸发热，好在这时候大家终于排好队开始拍照了，安迷修也不再胡思乱想。  
晚会结束后是例行的聚餐应酬。安迷修一听到那两个字都恨不得干脆睡在礼堂里，去年他还不是学生会长的时候没被人逼的喝酒，但见识过学长喝到不省人事的惨状，本来以为打着“要做好收尾工作”的名义在礼堂里面多藏一会，结果学生会的夺命连环催让他根本无法招架。  
忙了一整晚也没法停歇，安迷修一脸苦逼的跑到了餐厅的包间，刚进门就被学长学姐们按着喝酒，脸上一副“去年我们受过的苦也得让学弟尝尝”的坏笑。  
“先吃点东西吧，等会还得跟领导和演员们挨个敬酒呢。”两边的学弟学妹们热情的给他夹菜，安迷修却感觉心凉凉的。  
“群里放今晚的照片了！哎，有雷狮的！”  
“快发给我发给我，给我康康给我康康。”  
群里面摄影发了今晚的照片，餐桌上立刻就炸开了锅。  
“哇，每年都是我们学生会忙里忙外累得要死，最后风头都被雷狮抢了，不公平啊~~”旁边的学弟酸溜溜的说。  
“不过今天晚上他没搞事还真是让人松了口气，本小姐对演出效果很满意。”凯莉刷着手机一脸得意。  
“不过雷狮没参加演员聚餐吗？”  
“没有哦，他要来的话早就炸了吧。去年也没来呢，他不就是那种什么邪魅狷狂，孤高冷傲的人设嘛。”  
“高岭之花。”  
“哈哈哈他才不高岭之花呢，谁知道今天晚上又会选哪个小迷弟小迷妹过夜。”  
讨论起八卦就热闹起来了，安迷修不想参与这个话题，赶紧又给自己扒了几口饭。吃得差不多也该开始“受刑”了，他们几个导演副导演商量了一下，就端着杯子从第一个包间开始挨个串门。

10.  
虽然嘴上说着“一定得让你们后辈体验我们当初的痛苦！”但实际上前辈们还是帮可怜的后辈挡了不少酒，吃完饭喝完酒时间都已经接近12点了，一群人摇摇晃晃的往宿舍走，这会早就过了门禁时间，因为每年这个时候总会闹腾这么一波，宿管阿姨也就懒得骂人了。  
安迷修在中途就喝得不省人事了，模糊中他好像被人扶着去吐了一阵，然后就倒头趴在桌子上，后面的酒被学长给挡了，看他那副难受的样子，也就没人在逼他。  
酒桌文化害人啊。  
安迷修从宿醉中醒来，摇摇晃晃的出了餐厅，睡了一觉已经没刚刚那么难受了，但浑身还是很热。  
时间已经是凌晨了，这个时候回宿舍也只是打扰看门的阿姨，比起回床上难受的躺着，他更想散散心，不知不觉就走到了学校中心的露天户外表演台。  
能容纳比室内礼堂三两倍的户外表演台每年只会在毕业晚会的时候动用，身为学生会长的安迷修迟早有一天也要担起筹备毕业晚会的责任，他坐在看台的台阶上，夜晚的凉风吹得他很舒服，在自动贩卖机买的柠檬水也冲淡了嘴里的苦味。  
不知道那个女孩之后怎么样了，会不会又被同学另眼看待。  
敬酒的时候也包括演员们的包厢，他注意到了和啦啦队员们坐在一起的女孩，她似乎已经完全恢复了，看到安迷修有些尴尬但还是报以礼貌的一笑。  
人多的时候就会起哄，特别是酒场上，领导们先离开之后，饭桌上的话题就越来越口无遮拦——  
“Alpha的那个时期很烦的吧，有女朋友的话会好解决很多哦，怎么样学长要不要我跟你介绍几个？”  
“喂喂学长，我真的很好奇，你们Alpha做的时候，真的会那个，成结？”  
“学长的信息素味道一点也不像Alpha嘛。”  
……  
类似的话题每每都搞得安迷修非常尴尬，心里在想的是自己身为Alpha都觉得会如此不适，如果是Omega的话，应该会更加难以忍受吧。  
越想这方面越觉得烦躁，安迷修干脆去想点别的事。  
校庆的忙活终于算是结束了，接下来就是要好好上课准备期中测试，还有找兼职打工什么的，要忙的事情好多啊。  
安迷修脑子里胡思乱想一堆事，正当他脸被冷风吹得有点发僵，打算回宿舍让格瑞帮自己开个宿舍门的时候，忽然传来一个声音——  
“安迷修？你在这吗？”  
雷狮从楼道里走出来，他手里提着学校超市的购物袋，里面装着饮料。  
“怎么在这也能碰见你啊？”安迷修笑了，他站起来才发现因为酒精的原因，还是有点昏昏沉沉的，反应也慢半拍。  
“呃，我碰见了凯莉，她说你没回宿舍。喝吗？”  
雷狮从袋子里拿出一罐热饮扔给了安迷修。  
“谢谢——哇，好烫——刚好我饮料喝完了。你居然会专门来找我，还真是罕见啊。”  
“睡不着出来散步而已。”  
“宿管阿姨会生气吧。”  
“哈？我在外面住，不用挤宿舍受气。”  
“有点羡慕，抢课的时候不用挤校网吧。”  
“那怎么，你下次要来我家蹭网抢课？”  
两人就这么有一句没一句的聊上了。  
“雷狮，我有个问题想问你。”雷狮刚挨着安迷修坐下，他便说道，语气比起刚刚郑中了许多。  
“嗯，你说。”雷狮漫不经心的答。  
“呃，你知道学校里面关于你的话题吗？也许你又会觉得在下多管闲事，不过，在下只是觉得……假如你今天晚上参加聚餐的话，可能他们也不会……”  
“哦，那种事情无所谓吧，我干嘛要把时间浪费在跟那群没脑子的人身上。”雷狮的脸上立刻浮现了不耐烦，安迷修小心翼翼地观察着他的表情，然后发觉自己的脸颊有些烫，不知道是不是还是酒精作祟。  
“所以，你不是那样的，对吗？”安迷修说出了先前就想跟雷狮说的话。  
他们是高中同学，以安迷修对雷狮的认知，觉得他本人还是和传闻里的那样差距很大。  
“安迷修。”身边人吸了一口气，慢慢说：“也许我和你想象中的不一样。”  
安迷修一时失语，诧异的看着雷狮  
“那……他们说的那些？”  
雷狮没有肯定也没有否认，只是用复杂的眼光看着安迷修。  
安迷修猜自己现在的表情一定非常尴尬。其实仔细想想，他没有任何资格去指责别人的生活方式，就算是纵欲……那只要没妨碍别人，也没什么可以谴责的。  
接着安迷修忽然想起来上次在化妆间雷狮的反应。  
“所以你上次说的Alpha很正常的‘方法’，就是找人帮你……”  
“你那副表情，有这么意外吗安迷修，你以为哪个Alpha都跟你一样要守贞洁牌坊吗？还是说，那些讲闲话的Beta都不会做爱的。”雷狮冷笑。  
“在下没有那个意思。”雷狮的直白让安迷修忽然觉得无地自容。  
“所以呢，你自以为自控力很强吗？”  
“你非要夹枪带炮才能跟在下说话吗？”  
“总是找茬的人是你吧。”  
聊天越来越往不愉快的话题进行了，安迷修不太懂，雷狮心情怎么说变就变的，但是仔细想想，就算他有自己的生活方式，被人说三道四肯定也不会好受，自己大概是触到他的雷区了。  
“抱歉。”安迷修低下了头，结束了这个话题，听了他的话雷狮脸上的表情似乎更加不悦了。  
“算了，我回去了。”  
雷狮站起身往下走，安迷修赶紧也跟着站起来。  
“雷狮。”安迷修叫住了他，胸口里有一种冲动，他不觉得自己是对雷狮有那方面的兴趣，但是不知道为什么，就是觉得，或许这个人可以帮自己解决一些困扰他许久的问题。  
雷狮转过头去盯着他，眼睛里压抑的怒火让安迷修怂了一下。  
“呃……”他咽了下喉咙，慢慢问：“你和你的‘对象’，呃，我是说，就像你之前讲的Alpha之间……那个，一般会去哪里做？”  
安迷修紧张得字不成句，雷狮的表情从愠怒变成了疑惑。  
“带家里。”  
回答的时候，雷狮的眼神乱飘了一下。  
安迷修握紧了拳，他深吸一口气，语气尽可能的保持波澜不惊——

“那，我能去你家吗？”

空气沉默了三秒钟。  
3  
2  
1——

“哈？”  
雷狮震惊的发出了声，并且一下子把自己手里的空罐子捏瘪了。

11.  
卧槽——  
卧槽——  
卧槽——  
雷狮在心里足足呐喊了三次才坚持住了表情管理。  
他以为自己是听错了，可是安迷修直勾勾的盯着他的脸，一副等待答案的不安模样令雷狮居然有些不知所措，他强压下震惊，问道：“什么时候？”  
“现在？”  
安迷修给出了更荒谬的答案。

上次的化妆间事件让雷狮连续几晚都睡不好觉，只要一闭上眼睛眼前就全部都是那张深陷情欲的脸。  
靠，这是什么考验啊！  
明明他的理想目标是大学毕业之前能够告白成功，牵到对方的手，结果手没摸到，【哔哔——】居然先摸到了！  
闭塞空间的灯光很暗，他的阴影叠在对方身上，但对方【哔哔——】的形状还是深刻印在了雷狮的脑子里。  
暧昧的喘息，压抑不住的呻吟，沿着下巴滴落的汗水，发甜的信息素，安迷修闻起来像是某种野生的花，清新微甜。  
对Alpha和Omega的刻板印象也包含信息素，觉得前者是具有攻击性比较刺激的味道，后者则是发甜发腻，让人联想到食欲和性欲。但实际上信息素因人而异，且会因为人的饮食习惯而发生些许改变。  
高中时候难得的近距离接触安迷修，总是能闻到从他身上飘过来的淡淡的轻甜，曾经也做过去调香室寻找对方的味道，但是信息素非化学人工产物，是很难调配出一比一相同的气息的。  
被满溢的安迷修的味道淹没的感觉让雷狮脑袋发昏，下面自然是很直接的有了反应，他慌乱的掩饰着自己，还好因为当时的情形够慌乱，加上那天自己的服装也比较宽松，安迷修没发现他的不对劲。  
回去之后没忍住用那个画面自慰了几次的雷狮陷入了新的焦躁中。  
再次见面的时候安迷修看上去已经恢复了，有意无意的躲避自己的视线也证实了他确实没有忘记那天发生的事情。  
换谁能忘记啊。  
安迷修那天说的那声“谢谢”也很让人火大，雷狮可并不是想得到那一声轻飘飘的感谢才做这样的事的。  
“老大最近都没有行动嘛。”  
乐队练习的时候帕洛斯过来问，说起来当初报名参加节目也有一半原因是利用彩排交流的机会接近那个迟钝的学生会长，结果因为那天的事情，雷狮的心情一直很糟糕。  
安迷修得到的快感只是来自于生理反应，可能心里觉得被同为Alpha的男人碰恶心的要死。  
果然……身体上的接触也就这种程度。  
雷狮开始后悔当初的选择了，那个时候的安迷修看上去很痛苦，又情色的要命，他也是男人，看到喜欢的人那个样子不可能毫无作为的。  
心里郁闷，雷狮懒得搭理帕洛斯，用音乐来发泄了。

今年的演出毫无意外的顺利结束，毫无意外的还有某人永远不知道自己把原本歌词改了几句变成情歌的片段就是想唱给他听。  
啊，肉麻死了。  
雷狮都觉得自己矫情，晚会结束后的拍集体照，本来还想去跟安迷修搭两句话，结果被一群粉丝给围得里三层外三层，雷狮好几次想爆发都被卡米尔拽着强压了下来。  
校庆演出结束后的例行聚餐雷狮是不会参加的，他租的房子离学校不远，回了趟家洗了个澡，换了身衣服，帕洛斯跟他说安迷修没回宿舍，估计今天喝到很晚，他没犹豫，就直接去找人了。  
操场看台边坐着的安迷修这会身边总算是没有其他人了，在没人的时候，安迷修会露出和平常不太一样的表情。这一点，在高中时候，总是从窗户望着学校大门，看着那个站在校门口兢兢业业的风纪委员的时候就发现了。  
雷狮坐在了他的身边，还带着点醉意的安迷修看上去比平常要好相处多了，他是不清楚为什么有的人会觉得这家伙性格温和，在雷狮看来，安迷修很多时候都又固执又强硬，还习惯于伪装设下防线，很难敞开心扉。  
聊天气氛从安迷修开始提及关于自己的那个传闻开始变得紧张起来。  
安迷修这个人正直到可以说固执的地步，他对传闻什么的向来都是遵从眼见为实，雷狮没想到他居然也会相信那种传闻。  
“所以，你不是那样的，对吗？”  
安迷修的提问让雷狮无语，他神色复杂的看着对方，胸口发闷。  
“也许我和你想象中的不一样。”  
“那……他们说的那些？”  
比起这个，我更想问“你不觉得那种说法好笑吗？”，但是无论是这种折磨人的暗恋的心情，还是自己在对方心中的形象，都让雷狮沮丧又气愤。  
说着说着两个人又吵了起来。  
雷狮对那些闲言碎语从不在意，因为那都是不会入他眼的弱鸡杂碎的无病呻吟，但是安迷修不一样。  
“你非要夹枪带炮才能跟在下说话吗？”  
“总是找茬的人是你吧。”  
“抱歉。”  
尴尬的沉默之后，安迷修结束了这个话题。  
又来了。  
上次也是，“谢谢你”，然后这次是“抱歉”，你到底在为什么道谢，为什么道歉，怎么就心里一点都不清楚。  
雷狮不想跟他交流下去了，转身就打算走。  
“雷狮。”安迷修忽然叫住了他，“你和你的‘对象’，呃，我是说，就像你之前讲的Alpha之间……那个，一般会去哪里做？”  
这问题一下子把雷狮给问懵了，想到之前化妆间里自己说过的“这在Alpha之间很正常”之类的话，他下意识撒了个谎：“带家里。”  
原本他以为今晚就会这样不欢而散，结果安迷修做出了让他震惊到简直可以立刻升天的事情——  
“那，我能去你家吗？”

“什么时候？”  
“现在？”  
“安迷修，你……”雷狮的耳朵隐隐发热，他不确定地问：“你知道自己在说什么吗？别说让人误解的话。”  
安迷修的脸也有些红，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，完全没后悔的意思。  
“不，呃，我就是那个意思。”说完他有些不好意思地挠了挠脑袋。  
气氛再次陷入尴尬，雷狮的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。  
不会是那个意思吧？  
真的是那个意思？  
他想和我那个？  
于是脑海中又浮现出了化妆间的画面，血气上涌，雷狮开始觉得热了，他咽了下喉咙，还是难以置信：“安迷修……你，不会是喜欢我吧？”  
话脱口之后他脚下失重一般，心脏剧烈的在胸腔里乱跳。  
安迷修吓了一跳，赶紧摆摆手：“不，不是，啊，在下虽然没什么经验，但是知道这种事情不要牵扯到感情方面的，放心吧，我不会纠缠你的。”  
他甚至信誓旦旦的挤出一个一点安慰人作用都没有的微笑。  
雷狮的表情变得很难看，心情顿时跌落谷底，甚至觉得自己会抱有期待简直太傻了。  
“开玩笑就到此为止吧，我没工夫陪你在这闹，你醒醒酒再来跟我讲话。”  
“在下现在很清醒。”  
“所以？你这是约炮邀请吗？”  
这句话说完雷狮就想立刻失去这段记忆，他的脸颊开始发烫了。  
“是。”安迷修这次没再绕弯子了，回答的一声颇有气势，过了一会他又放软了语气，试探性地问：“不可以吗？”  
雷狮已经不知道该如何描述自己的心情了，他好像坐上了过山车，心情一会上一会下，冲出云霄，突破极限，但他唯一清楚的是——他绝对，绝对不能放弃这次机会。  
“你可别后悔，我不会让你好受的。”  
他走过去抓住了安迷修的胳膊，手腕微微用力。  
“看在在下没经验的份上，就拜托你温柔一点了。”安迷修无奈地笑着说。

12.

“要先去趟便利店。”  
带安迷修回家的路上，雷狮的心情从震惊到狂喜再到慌张最后到镇定，脸上的表情都没怎么变，不管怎样，事情发展到现在了，装他也得装成一个很有经验的PLAY BOY！  
“我有一段时间……空窗期了，所以家里备用的东西不够了。”  
“嗯，好的。”  
安迷修淡定的让雷狮以为自己在做梦，他现在已经没刚才那么紧张了，两个人一路往校外走，聊天的气氛缓和了许多。  
“不过安迷修，还真是让我意外啊，你都不害臊吗？”  
本来以为他会是那种被开了黄色玩笑，提及两性问题就害羞脸红的说着“太下流了”之类话的类型。  
“都是男人的话也没必要太矫情吧。我也不是第一天在想这个事情了。”  
“哦？所以呢，不是我也没关系对吧？”雷狮抓住了重点，虽然知道对方没有感情经验，但还是有点吃醋。  
“找人的话还是有经验的比较好吧。”  
安迷修的回答让雷狮心里一凉，赶紧转移话题避免露馅：“你这是为了解决发情期？你上次……用了抑制剂距离下一次应该还有挺长一段时间的吧。”  
“有一部分这个原因，不在发情期之外有需求也很正常。”  
“这种事情不应该和女朋友做吗？我以为你是直男。”  
“在下没有女朋友啊……因为这个去找女朋友的话也不太合适，择偶的话其实比较在意感觉，我也不是说就是喜欢Alpha的。”  
“哦？所以只是尝试？觉得Omega和Beta做容易怀孕，和Alpha比较方便吧。”  
“雷狮。”安迷修定下了脚，有点无语地看着雷狮：“你想好多啊。”  
然后他的笑容里多了点宠溺的味道：“就只是觉得，如果要做的话，还是跟你比较好。”  
糟糕。  
雷狮赶紧躲开了他的视线，别扭的歪过头来掩饰脸上的红热。  
以前就觉得安迷修对自己以外的人用那种温柔的语气简直肉麻恶心的要死，然而今天被讲的对象变成了自己居然忽然觉得被撩到了。  
雷狮租的公寓位于距离学校附近两个公交站的高档现代小区，凌晨的出租车不太好大，两个人骑共享单车过去的，平常雷狮也是骑车或者打车来学校。  
骑车在路上的感觉很奇怪，雷狮心里犯嘀咕，说起来他们不是马上要准备那个……一般正常的那个……约炮的话应该是在酒吧或者是更隐私浪漫的场所，借着昏暗的灯光说着暧昧的话，哪有他们这样，简直像是放学回家约一起写作业似的气氛。  
小区里的24h营业的便利店是自动贩售机制，从早到晚没有营业员，全程自动结款。雷狮本来想着赶紧买完赶紧走，结果到计生用品的架子上雷狮一下子懵了。  
这也——太多了吧！  
单单是人体润滑剂就排了两层货架，各种款式品牌ABO专用，还有什么破尿酸的之类的完全看不懂——  
“我没什么特别的喜好，所以你就选你常用的就可以了。”  
安迷修看他在架子前面一脸严肃的看了好久，以为他在考虑自己，便说道。  
常用的是什么啊——  
就没有什么普通款吗——  
感觉再看久一点就要露馅了而且好变态，雷狮赶紧随手拿了一个。  
润滑剂旁边就是安全套，Alpha专用和Omega专用的套子被放在最下一层，和Beta专用的各种冰感螺纹，热辣水果之类的花样不同，只有那么几个款式，雷狮拿了最大的尺寸。  
“我买了牙刷和毛巾，我今晚可以住下来吗？感觉已经不早了回宿舍有点麻烦。”  
安迷修选了一些日用品，雷狮皱了皱眉：“你觉得我会做完再把你赶出去吗？”  
“嘛，因为我不知道你有没有留人过夜的习惯。”  
“行了，选好了就赶快走吧。”  
该说是太冷静了还是冷漠呢，雷狮在心里感慨，结果这个人果然还是喜欢的不是自己的人，而是自己的22cm【哔——】。  
高中的时候两个人也曾一起出来采购，当时是学校里要组织外出参观，还会在外留宿，两个人逛超市偶然遇到了，学校之外风纪委员也没继续纠缠指责他的仪表来扣分，两个人难得平和的一边逛一边斗嘴，雷狮悄悄的把对方的口味和喜好记在了心里。  
没想过下一次一起买东西居然是……买这种东西。  
说实话等会就要做……雷狮还没做好心理准备。  
这一切都来的太早了，太快了，他是抓住机会就绝对不可能轻易放弃的人，可是这不是他想要的节奏，控制感极强的人只要有任何事情超出了计划都会不安。  
倒不是说他对安迷修没有性欲。  
想做，当然是很想做了，不管对方是出于什么原因，总之把人给做到下不来床，再也没法去找其他人发泄情欲是再好不过的了。  
可是做完之后，要以什么样的身份再去相处。  
从一开始，他想要掠夺的就不仅仅是身体。  
凌晨的小区很安静，电梯很快到达，雷狮的房间对于他一个人住来说有点太大了，是个装修精致的复式层，一楼是餐厅客厅和卧室，二楼还有书房和次卧，风格现代，室内干净整洁的有点超乎安迷修的预料。  
雷狮本来还想进门要不要直接把人压墙上亲，记得自己看过的电影里面似乎都是这个套路，进门就亲得人七荤八素，然后抱起来一路一边拖衣服一边到卧室，房门一关，拉灯开搞。  
他刚打算这么做，手才抬起来安迷修忽然转头跟他讲话：“你这房间很不错啊，呃，怎么了？”  
雷狮的手臂尴尬的举在半空中又赶紧收回来做了个抓头发的动作。  
“没什么！进来吧。”  
“打扰了——”  
果然是约同学回家一起写作业的气氛啊。  
雷狮忍不住吐槽，安迷修看上去比自己自然多了，他把外套脱下来，闻了闻身上的味道皱了下眉：“我可以借用下浴室吗？酒味太重了，我自己都有点受不了。”  
“嗯，我之前洗过了，你就用楼下的那间吧，里面东西随便用我不介意。”  
“换的衣服，可以借你的吗？”  
“好，可能会稍微大一点。”  
“哎，我觉得咱们俩的体型也没差吧。”  
说完安迷修就拿着东西钻进了浴室，雷狮把备用的浴巾和睡衣放在了门口的架子上，做完这一切之后他进到一楼的主卧，焦虑的等待安迷修。  
通常他是在二楼自己的房间睡觉，喜欢睡高处是他的习惯，而且二楼的采光也比较好。但是上面的床比较小，下面的主卧床人床两个人睡都绰绰有余。  
两个人……  
两个人一起睡……  
现在已经快三点了……  
还要睡吗？  
嘛，反正明天也没有课，做到早上也没关系吧。  
虽然说比想象中的进展要快太多了，但是，如果那个时候拒绝的话，安迷修真的不会去找其他人吗？反正将来也肯定会结婚，之后再把告白和牵手，约会求婚什么的按照顺序补上，或者待会就……一边做的时候跟他说“喜欢”，会不会很逊。  
雷狮一边焦虑一边忍不住打开手机开始“第一次啪啪要怎样才会显得很有经验”之类的关键词。  
安全套和润滑剂要怎么用这个倒是知道，男人之间怎么做也了解过一点，不过再具体的技巧就感觉是另外一个宇宙的知识了，前戏先要让彼此都放松下来？怎么可能放松下来这可是场关乎男人尊严的战争啊！扩张的话手法要温柔，还有按摩……  
别紧张，当做考试来看的话，这些知识要点不都是很小菜一碟的事情吗！  
正当雷狮慌不择路的临阵磨枪时，安迷修已经洗完从浴室里出来了。  
真是要命了。  
雷狮没想过喜欢的人刚洗完澡穿着自己的衣服出来是多么有杀伤力的画面，安迷修的头发还没完全吹干，脸上到下巴一片晶莹的水渍，雷狮的衣服套在他身上有些宽松，裤子松松垮垮，上衣领口露出线条清晰的锁骨……  
糟糕，有点硬了。  
在自己的房间，穿着自己的衣服，马上就要做恋人之间最亲密的事情……这样的认知实在是太过刺激。  
“我口有点渴，可以用你们家的……”  
“我去拿水。”  
安迷修刚开口雷狮就站了起来，僵硬的走路姿势差点还同手同脚。短暂的逃离了不用面对面的局面，雷狮脑袋也冷静了下来，等他端着水回到房间的时候安迷修已经躺在床上了。  
“啊，在下这样，可以吗？”  
看雷狮直勾勾的盯着他，安迷修赶紧做起来抓了抓头发，有点拘谨的说。  
“你不用紧张。”  
雷狮说这话都觉得自己心虚，他把杯子递过去，发现安迷修的脸很红，接过杯子的时候两人手指无意间触碰到，他还抖了一下。  
真的是……这种时候再婆婆妈妈的话只会想更多然后没办法做下去吧。  
雷狮一鼓作气，他猛地按住了安迷修的肩膀，把他的身体转过来面对自己。  
“呃，那个……”  
安迷修不明白他怎么突然一副很严肃的样子，忽然想起来有个事情好像还没定下来。  
他们都是Alpha……  
“我们是不是要决定一下……”  
“这一点我可不会妥协，安迷修，你今天晚上只管躺好了好好叫就可以了。”  
雷狮笑着说完便把手摸到了安迷修的后肩，顺着脊椎的线条拖住了他的后脑，俯身贴过去的时候闭上了眼睛。  
他的睫毛很长，微微颤抖着在眼下扫下一片浅浅的阴影，安迷修还从来没和他这么近过，下意识的就屏住了呼吸，思考着待会是应该张开嘴还是闭紧嘴。  
轻柔的一个吻落在了安迷修的脸颊，毫无情欲和技巧的，就像是亲小孩子似的那种吻。  
不知为何，心里的那点紧张忽然就消失了，甚至还有点想笑，而在看到雷狮撤开身时眼睛里闪烁的亮晶晶的期待和兴奋时，安迷修感觉心里的某一处忽然就被戳中了。  
想给他，也想要他，想要享受现在。  
他主动的攀上雷狮的肩膀亲了过去，舌头舔过柔软的唇瓣，对方短暂的愣了一下之后力道瞬间就狠重了起来，霸道的吮吻回去。  
单手拿着的杯子轻轻蹭着雷狮的后背。  
他们分开时嘴唇上还牵连着透明的丝线，暧昧又情色，雷狮从他手里夺走那只杯子放在了床头柜上，顺便拿出了安全套和润滑剂，他转头看到安迷修已经躺到了床的上方，非常有自觉的拿了枕头垫在自己腰下。  
他忽然想起安迷修说的那句“我不是第一天在想这件事了”。  
“你想从前面做？”雷狮把房间的灯关上，只留了床头的灯，他努力让自己的呼吸保持平缓，不至于显得那么激动过头。  
“第一次的话从后面会轻松一点。”  
他一边说着打开了润滑剂的盖子，飘出来一股甜甜的草莓味。  
安迷修显然也闻到了，表情忽然变得有些尴尬。  
雷狮很快意识到了，虽然说Alpha也会有信息素发甜的，但是这个润滑剂的味道显然是适用于Omega的，里面融入了一些人造Omega信息素的味道，他这才瞟到边角的一个小标识上写着Omega专用。  
当然润滑剂其实都是通用的，不过他看安迷修的表情就知道对方在乱想什么了。  
“别瞎想了，只是觉得你第一次和Alpha做，可能不太适应我的味道。”  
雷狮撇了撇嘴，他俯身拍掉安迷修准备脱上衣的手，这工作他想自己来。  
“呃……其实还好，你的信息素还挺好闻的。”  
安迷修任由雷狮脱下了自己的上衣和裤子，他的皮肤偏麦色，光滑而潮湿，胸部到腹肌的肌肉线条流畅紧致，腰线细窄得要命，下身的毛发和他的发色一样是棕色的，性器已经半勃起了——他从出浴室起就没穿内裤。  
这认知令雷狮呼吸急促，他感觉到自己下面硬得发疼，Alpha的占有欲被完全激起了。  
“好好把腿打开，我会让你爽到再也不会去想和其他人做的。”  
虽然没有经验，但雷狮向来对自己的天赋很有自信，只是他不确定今晚的安迷修能不能让他保持温柔，他把润滑剂倒在了手上，他俯身含住了安迷修的喉结，沾满草莓味液体的手抚摸上了安迷修的阴茎。  
阵阵的快感激荡而来，安迷修没压抑声音，他在呻吟的间隙回答道：“那在下就……嗯……哈……好好期待了……”


End file.
